


Fine Line

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: During, before and after their times, Orochimaru had no boundaries where his goal was concerned. But what if it had gone a bit too far this time?Or, alternatively, how this author stuffed the children into her story with her OTP at the expense of feelings.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109





	Fine Line

**Author's Note:**

> It's me again! Woo-hoo~ I know, I'm tired of seeing myself around Ao3 too :) But bear with me if you've come so far.
> 
> Disclaimer: I dropped reading Naruto manga after Itachi officially died (after the battle vs. Sasuke), never watched the anime, and only picked up bits and pieces of canon storyline here and there. I have NEVER watched any Boruto anime episode nor have I read the manga. The knowledge I've gathered is all from research only, which is why they (Boruto and Sarada) aren't exactly featured prominently in this fic. Whoopity doo~
> 
> With that being said...Hello, hi, I was dragged back to Sasunaru hell again, I was supposed to write something else *coughs my Visual Novel coughs coughs*, but I side-tracked and here we are, so I hope y'all enjoy this quick little thing I threw together :D :D :D

_ “Are you sure you don’t want me to come with?”  _

_ Sasuke held his gaze for a moment. Naruto let out a huffed sigh. His shoulders sagged, and the Hokage ran a hand through his hair, all nerves. Sasuke rolled his eyes, and Naruto snorted at him. _

_ Sakura, though she should be used to their freaky wordless communication by now, bit back any comments and cocked her hips haughtily, "We'll be alright, don't sweat it. You have too much to handle here anyway." _

_ Naruto grimaced at his desk.  _

_ "The offer to burn the place down still stands, if you are  _ that _ bothered, dobe." _

_ "Shut up, teme." _

_ "Hn." _

_ They sunk into an uncomfortable silence. The fact that Naruto didn't have a more colorful retort to Sasuke's suggestion alone showed how much he was torn up about this. _

_ "It's a simple recon mission. We'll be fine." _

_ "It's never been simple when it comes to  _ him _ , sensei." _

_ Kakashi shrugged. Naruto rubbed his face, looking several years older. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, and Sakura  _ knew  _ he would have been on the other side of the desk that instant if she and Kakashi weren't there. _

_ Finally, Naruto stared straight at them, blue eyes burning with an intensity that had Sakura straightening her back. _

_ "Fine. Go. But it's a recon  _ only. _ Do not make any unnecessary engagement. If the target is proven to be dangerous, request for backup immediately. Report everything back to me. Don't make rash decisions on your own. Bring back everything important if possible." _

_ His gaze then moved to Sasuke, narrowing to a glare, "And that goes especially for you. Don't do anything stupid." _

_ The corner of Sasuke's mouth quirked up by a fraction, "Can't promise you that." _

_ "Teme…" _

_ Kakashi, with a cheerful note in his voice, grabbed Sakura by the shoulder and dragged her out, "Aye aye, Hokage-sama! We'll leave you two to it!" _

_ And slammed the door on an argument that could potentially turn into something Sakura might not or  _ might _ want to witness.  _

\-----

That was five days ago. 

Sakura couldn't exactly blame Naruto for it though. And while Sasuke played blasé back then, she knew him well enough by now to read the almost invisible wrinkle between his brows.

While Sakura liked the old times' reminder, she wished this trip down memory lane didn't take this  _ particular route _ .

Damn Orochimaru and his machinations to hell.

Oh, he might be considered "passive", but he was nowhere  _ docile. _ Which was why it was even more unbelievable when they heard he was forced to abandon his lair. Hideout, lab...whatever he called it and went off the radar. All they knew from the shinobi on duty at that time (like Naruto of all people would keep  _ Orochimaru _ unwatched, ha) was: the place was  _ sacked _ . There was no other words to describe it, with the entrance busted open like Deidara's proudest work, Konoha's shinobi taken out before they could even react and everything inside completely destroyed. 

And Orochimaru's disappearance, of course. 

In a nutshell, this  _ sucked ass _ . 

Sakura realized how much she  _ missed _ Naruto's senseless babbling. Kakashi pretty much gave up trying to lift the mood the moment they left the gate, and every day so far, the air seemed like it was charged with Chidori. Nothing served as a distraction, and it only made her notice how Kakashi hadn't whipped out his stupid books once and how Sasuke had been thumbing the ring on his finger.

The night before they reached their destination, Sakura volunteered for first watch and  _ wished _ Naruto was there with them.

Tension or no, they proceeded with caution. Nothing less of Konoha's best.

The lair was, indeed,  _ sacked _ as the reports went. Debris of glass, metal, bricks, dirt and everything in between laid thick from the entrance well into the main chambers. Nothing was intact. Wires and tubes and whatever delicate tools were broken, lost in the destruction. Pieces of what was left standing creaked ominously in the last flickering fizzles of electricity. The floor beneath them were damp and sticky at places, charred and cracked at others. 

Sakura fought back a shudder as she took in what was visible. This place made her skin crawl.

The innermost chamber was where the main lab must have been judging by the amount of equipment and carnage in it. A fight happened here, chaotic and terrible. 

Sakura checked the corridors branching into the below ground antechambers. Kakashi split off for another wing and Sasuke scanned the lab with his Sharingan. 

_ "No sign of life here. Over." _

Sakura sighed into her comm, "No sign of life on the West antechamber corridor. Heading over to the East side. Over."

_ "Hn." _

_ "You are supposed to say  _ over _ , Sasuke." _

Kakashi's attempt didn't get a rise out of him. Sakura raised an eyebrow at the Uchiha's back as she passed him to the other side.

"Anything here?"

"Not Orochimaru's body, unfortunately. "

At least Naruto's humor is rubbing off on him, albeit the wrong way. Sakura rolled her eyes and continued forward.

"Who do think could have done this?"

_ "Now  _ you _ aren't saying  _ over _ , Sakura." _

" _ Sensei." _

_ "Well, it isn't like Orochimaru doesn't make enemies from the armpit of the world and back or anything. I dare say the list of suspects is rather long, Sakura." _

"Or it could just be himself." Sasuke muttered his contribution. 

_ "Mmmm...He could have gotten tired of being on constant watch. It's a possibility. " _

"Whoever it is," Sakura punched down a stuck door, "they didn't make life any easier for any of us."

_ "Touché." _

It was even worse on this side than the other. Some rooms' ceilings had caved in, and  _ thank fuck  _ Sakura was herself and nobody else, otherwise it would have been a pain in the neck to check everything. Not to imply this whole ordeal wasn't already a pain...

Grunting, she kicked the third door to last down, sputtering at all the dust, and was about to move on when she noticed something. 

"Uh...guys?"

The two men were there in seconds.

In contrary to the rooms she had passed, with incredibly sparse decor with as little as just a bed, a desk and a chair (or fragments of them), this particular one was lined with bookshelves. Still, it wouldn't have made alarms go off in Sakura's head if there weren't slivers of light coming out from a crack on the wall.

They were nowhere near the surface. 

Kakashi made three gestures. They fell into formation seamlessly. 

Sakura demolished the wall in one breath. Sasuke went flying over her shoulder, splitting a springing snake into two, and Kakashi followed, one hand crackling with Chidori and the other grasped…

...onto a child's neck.

It startled him, and it was only years of experience that got Kakashi out of the way, when the kid's arms elongated, one for his heart and the other to the ground.

He slithered out of sight.

“Don’t let him get away!”

Sasuke, with his Sharingan spinning, grunted, “Oh, he isn’t going anywhere. Sakura.”

“Hoiiii!!!”

The earth split open, exposing the startled boy. Sasuke was in his face in a second, fingers twisting into flesh, unyielding. Golden eyes widened in shock, before rolling backward and the kid’s limp form fell out of the air.

Pale skin. Pale hair. Couldn’t be older than seven or eight. Sakura’s guts twisted. 

"What the hell, why would a kid-..."

The question died halfway out of her mouth. Her lips parted in a mixture of shock and horror. Her teammates' sharp intakes of breath indicated they felt the same.

At the very back of the room, illuminated by soft, eerie blue lights, two small,  _ children  _ figures were suspended in individual tubes.

Two  _ almost-exact copies  _ of Sasuke and Naruto. Of their  _ younger selves. _

Sasuke's stance went rigid.

Both Sakura and Kakashi shattered the floor to stop him from drawing his sword.

"Let go." He hissed. 

Sakura's heart pounded in her ears, "N-no! Sasuke! They are  _ children _ and Naruto sa-"

" _ They are abominations." _ He grounded out, trying to yank his hand out of her iron grip, "They must be destroyed."

"I don't care if you two are married." Kakashi's voice rang out, in a tone than Sakura hadn't heard him use since they were genin, "You have your orders, Sasuke."

For a moment there, Sakura thought Sasuke would release Susanoo and lob both their heads off, along with the...the  _ clones'. _

Because that was...that was what in those tubes,  _ right? _

Slowly,  _ far too slowly _ , Sasuke's muscles relaxed. His chakra was still seething with rage however, but Sakura couldn't exactly blame him. She wasn't sure she would have behaved any better if it was...it was  _ part of her _ that was used for these...experiments. 

Once he was sure Sasuke wasn't going to  _ do anything rash _ , Kakashi gestured Sakura to let go, though he still kept a wary eye on the Uchiha's back.

"There must be some sort of notes. Sakura?"

"Y-yes." She snapped to the task, relieved to find some sort of distraction. She needed to focus on  _ something, _ otherwise she probably would throw up.

So she dug into the aftermath of their little fight with the pale boy and the many shelves along the walls, scanning for reports and statistics, discarding irrelevant information and collecting what she could make sense of. Sakura was a medic nin, not a scientist. She would need someone with more expertise on the...subject to fully understand this and..

And…

She wanted to cry.

Though unconscious, the two figures', _children's_ still had chakra presences. And they were so _staggeringly_ _familiar_ it made her sick to her stomach. This level of violation...this _insanity_. Sasuke might have been an asshole once, but he didn't deserve this. And Naruto...Naruto had suffered enough to add _this_ to the pile.

_ Nobody  _ deserved this.

If Orochimaru wasn't dead, which he definitely wasn't, damn the bastard, and if her friends wouldn't get their hands on him first, Sakura swore she would grind that slimy son of a bitch to a paste.

On the other side of the room, Kakashi spoke quietly to Sasuke. The Uchiha's fist was white-knuckled, still as a statue, and his jerky nod could have crushed stones. 

He turned on his heels and left. 

Sakura bit her lower lip and decided to take every shred of document she could find.

\-----

The tension on the way back could be cut with a knife.

Sasuke didn't stick around for when Sakura and Kakashi decided what to do with the mess. He kept his mouth shut then they emerged from the collapsed entry way with not one but  _ four _ bundles of shit. One was the pale kid, one was the documents gathered and two were the clones.

Sasuke carried the kid.

If there wasn't much conversation during their time traveling here, there wasn't much of a noise made during their time travelled back. What was there to say? They had their  _ orders _ , and as much as Sasuke wanted to stick a kunai in certain  _ living things' _ necks, he knew Naruto wouldn't be happy about it.

Then again, there was no solution for this problem that could possibly make Naruto  _ happy _ .

What was Sasuke even going to say to him?

To say Sasuke was angry was putting it lightly. He never wanted to _murder_ anyone so badly, not even _Itachi_ before things were cleared. But he was also angry at _Naruto_ for being so _soft_ and he was angry at _himself_ _for not knowing sooner._

He should have known. A snake never made any sound when it was up to no good. 

Sasuke thought he could have seen it coming. 

He didn't need to be a genius to figure out how  _ these monstrosities  _ were achieved. He and Naruto bled  _ rivers _ when they fought, and Sasuke could only imagine all the  _ samples _ Orochimaru could have collected after the war.

If Naruto ever dared to call him paranoid again, Sasuke would smack the daylight out of the idiot.

He didn't know what else to do besides stewing in his rage. He was never good with words and he knew nobody would want to hear his furious swearing in this situation. The usuratonkachi understood him better without words, anyway.

So Sasuke let Kakashi handle the prisoners and do the report. It didn't make him feel any better seeing the storm of emotions wrecking through Naruto's eyes, however. 

  
  


Sasuke didn't listen to a word Kakashi said. He didn't break it either, when silence descended onto the Hokage office like a predator. He did watch though, when Naruto struggled internally to keep himself in check. 

He hated this.

He  _ hated  _ feeling like this.

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei." His tone was formal, clipped as he gave the next orders, "We will proceed accordingly when the...apprehended suspects wake. Sakura-chan, there will be a team assigned to help you with the research and the...cases. For now, get some rest, you two."

Sasuke barely blinked when they left. Naruto had taken all of this rather well. Heh...maybe that was why he was the Hokage.

But as the door to his office clicked close, Naruto was in his arm. Sasuke couldn't tell which one of them was trembling. Maybe they both were.

"What the fuck, Sasuke?"

It was usually very serious when Naruto called him by name.

This was probably a top five worst moments. 

Fuck, he was getting delirious. 

So he gripped Naruto tighter, burying his nose into sun-kissed skin and just  _ breathed _ . He could feel Naruto's fists on his back, twisted a knot into his shirt. Sasuke closed his eyes.

"I was going to kill them."

Naruto stiffened. Then he sighed. Slow, gentle and shaking hand carded through Sasuke's hair. The Uchiha sunk further into his husband's warmth, waiting.

"It isn't their fault."

Sasuke knew that. He  _ knew  _ that. But the hoarseness in Naruto's voice made the itch to  _ stab something  _ return. 

"Stop it." Naruto's lips was on his pulse, voice at the verge of tears, but  _ firm _ , "None of us knew. We couldn't have  _ imagined _ ...let alone being there to stop it. So  _ don't. _ Don't beat yourself up over it."

"Damn it, Naruto." Sasuke groused out, fingers twitching around a handful of Naruto's haori, "Being Hokage doesn't mean  _ you  _ get to sound mature."

Naruto let out a wet chuckle. They let silence rule the room once more, leaning into each other. 

Thinking. 

"I don't know what to do about them." Naruto spoke first, as always. Honest, as always. 

Sasuke wanted to suggest homicide. Naruto sighed.

"Hunting down Orochimaru is a good option, yes."

Sasuke smirked into Naruto’s neck.

"They could be his spies, you know?"

"They are  _ kids _ , teme."

"Yeah, and we raised hell when  _ we _ were kids, dobe."

He could feel Naruto's frown against his skin. Point.

"Can genjutsu determine whether the target is a sleeper agent or not?"

"Depending on the techniques employed."

"Would you?"

Sasuke tensed. Naturo waited.

"I can try."

Naruto hummed, sending pleasant waves of shiver along his body, despite the predicament they were in.

"I can ask Hinata-chan to try first."

Sasuke didn't voice his response. Naruto didn't push for it. They stood there for a little while longer.

"Just so we are clear. The moment they make a move, I don't care if they  _ look  _ like kids, if they  _ are _ kids...I'll kill them. Whether you like it or not."

Of course Naruto didn't like it. Of course he would blow out puffs of hot air, scouring his brain for an argument. 

But he also knew nothing was going to change Sasuke's mind.

It was simple. Really. 

Sasuke had  _ nothing _ but Naruto.

And Naruto was  _ everything.  _

Which was why Naruto shuffled around on his feet, unhappy but couldn't escalate this to a fight. 

"I am perfectly capable of defending myself."

"I know."

He  _ knew. _

But still. 

_ But still.  _

Naruto detached himself from Sasuke. But he didn't step away. He bumped their foreheads together instead. 

"Let's go home."

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at him, but the corner of his lips was already curling upward.

"Work?"

Naruto snorted at his bullshit, "Someone needs me more."

They disappeared in a puff of smoke.

\-----

The months following were...difficult. 

Naruto wanted to hover, but he was practically useless with this stuff. Even Sakura fumbled, despite her being the best medic nin he knew (she tried to explain the different concepts to him, but Naruto didn't quite get it, so she dropped the subject before  _ she _ would get a headache.) 

They called Anko in, who was beyond pissed about being involved again and the general situation both. Even so, Orochimaru didn't make it any easier for them. All the important bits in his notes were coded, and it took weeks to decipher what was done in days at first. 

Teams were dispatched to find Orochimaru's whereabouts. Sasuke followed some. But he always ended up coming back before long.

"Being far away," He didn't say  _ from you, _ "is what he wants. And even if he expects me to stick around, I'm not taking any chances."

Honestly? Naruto felt better when Sasuke was close by anyway. No complaints from his end. 

"Aw...you'd just miss me too much." Naruto teased, feeling warmer than any ramen could make him feel. And Sasuke must truly be  _ worried _ , because he didn't deny it.

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

Sasuke didn't sleep unless Naruto was around. Either back at the Uchiha Compound in their bedroom or on the floor behind Naruto's desk at the Hokage office. He would curl himself around Naruto, or, at the very least, had his hand wrapped around Naruto's ankle.

And Naruto hadn't the heart to tell Sasuke he was being clingy.

Naruto also stopped trying to update Sasuke on the  _ situation  _ after the third time he walked away when Sakura came in with her reports.

The pale kid was woken up soon after he was brought into his cell. He lashed out at first, in panic and fear, but that died down pretty fast. He was tired and realized he was stuck.

He also failed.

His name was Mitsuki. He didn't remember much aside from having an order to take care and protect his charges  _ at all cost _ . 

He had  _ no function  _ beyond that. 

It made Naruto sick.

The other two didn't wake until a month in. They had no memory. Not much older than six years old, and they didn't know what their names were. If they even had names.

Sakura said, according to the notes, they were  _ developed  _ in tubes half a year prior to the mission. 

Naruto didn't know what to expect. That was one of the possibilities. Among other, more hostile ones. 

And  _ yet _ .

Looking at the boy, it was like looking at a mirror. Blond hair, blue eyes...even the markings on his cheeks. Two instead of three, though. But the way he glared at the world…

That was all Sasuke.

The girl was a bit different. Oh, she looked like a mini, girl-version copy of Sasuke alright, but there was  _ something else _ to her that Naruto couldn't quite put his fingers on. Something  _ familiar.  _

His answers came in after a little over two months. Naruto read it anxiously, trying to ignore the way Sakura was barely holding herself together. 

He didn't blame her. He felt ill, staring down at the papers.

The boy was a successful attempt in splicing Naruto's and Sasuke's DNA. The former's genes took well to the latter's, and it didn't take many "trials" for Orochimaru to recreate a clone with a massive chakra reservoir that could rival Naruto's own, using the jinchuuriki's foundation and the Uchiha's chakra as a substitute for a Bijuu.

Orochimaru failed, however, to make the Sharingan manifest with just Naruto and Sasuke's DNA.

There were several documents on these failed experiments. The  _ test subjects  _ would not manifest the Sharingan at all, turn out the same (but not as strong) as the boy, fall to the same illness Itachi had, go completely blind, or the forced combination would doomed them even before they were  _ formed _ .

That was where the girl came in.

Naruto's genetics, passed down from his Uzumaki's side, was too overwhelming. Combined with Sasuke's, it was either A. Same result as the boy, or B. Went unstable. So to  _ fix _ the anomaly and force the potentials of Sharingan manifestation, Orochimaru added a third source. 

Sakura.

"The boy was UN-29." She spoke, barely above a whisper, "His  _ number tag _ . In the  _ lines of experiments _ ."

Naruto didn't need to understand much about scientific mumbo jumbo to understand. The boy was the 29th of his kind.

Not much better than a cattle.

Feeling like he was going to lose his lunch, Naruto asked, "...The girl? What about her?"

Sakura's lips trembled, "S-US-491."

Naruto caught her before she hit the floor. Into his chest, Sakura  _ wailed _ .

"I'm...I'm gonna  _ kill him _ , Naruto!!! I don't care...I don't care!!! I'LL KILL HIM FOR THIS!!!!"

And she screamed, screamed about the  _ failed experiments _ ,  _ children,  _ being  _ discarded, _ because Orochimaru was nothing but a thorough and sadistic bastard. How many souls had suffered, how many unnamed souls before these two? And probably even  _ more _ were being planned, all things considered, and  _ these kids… _

Naruto gritted his teeth, feeling Kuraama churning within him in rage, but bit back everything he wanted to say as Sakura fell apart in his arms.

"You don't have to continue." He spoke, gently after the sobbing had subsided, "I can assign someone else."

Quiet sniffles answered him first. Still leaned into Naruto and exhausted, but Sakura shook her head, "No. No...I have to see this through. They deserve that. At least."

He gave her arm a squeeze. She took a harsh intake of breath, and stood with him. Naruto searched swollen, tired green eyes with his own frazzled ones.

"I'm sorry."

It took Sakura a moment to understand what Naruto was talking about. Her tempers flared, but gone in a second, and she just looked  _ jaded _ .

"No, Naruto.  _ No. _ Look." She rubbed her face, pinching the bridge of her nose, and blew out a raspy breath, "It's not your fault, stupid, so shut up. You gave him the benefit of the doubt. It wasn't your fault he took off running with it. That piece...that piece of…"

She ended up making an extremely vulgar gesture that had Naruto choking out a shocked laugh.

" _ Sakura-chan!" _

"No, seriously!" It came out a bit harsher than she must have intended, because she paused when his laughter popped like a bubble. Sighing, Sakura shook her head.

"Naruto, what are we going to do with this? With  _ them?" _

He didn’t have the answer.

That night, the first night since his augmentation, Naruto left the office early. He walked as if in a trance, head in the clouds and unseeing of where his feet were taking him. 

Before he knew it, Naruto stood standing over the lake.

The wind took his breath away.

Kicking off his shoes, he sat at the dock, dangling his legs like he was ten again. He didn’t look up when someone landed softly behind him.

“You heard all of that?”

Sasuke didn’t answer him. Instead, the Uchiha went to sit by his side, shoulder to shoulder and legs folded. For a long stretch of time, they watched the ripples under Naruto’s toes, stirring the moon and stars’ reflections. 

Finally, golden head fell onto empty shoulder.

“I...I don’t want them to be the same.”

Sasuke waited. Naruto appreciated his patience, but also knew Sasuke wasn’t going to like what he was about to say. But since when had Naruto let _ that _ stop him?

“I don’t want them to grow up like we did.”

Immediately, Sasuke’s muscles went rigid.

“Dobe. They are  _ not us _ .”

“Exactly! That’s why they shouldn’t be...they shouldn’t have to-”

“It’s not your responsibility.”

“ _ They _ are now. They are in Konoha, with nowhere else to go. They don’t know anything, you even conducted the tests.”

“That doesn’t mean they aren’t dangerous.”

Naruto snorted, “Since when anything isn’t? I mean, look at us.”

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed, “That’s not the point.”

“Then what is? Someone has to take responsibility and look after them!”

“That someone doesn’t have to be  _ you _ , you know that right, dumbass? You already have enough weight on your shoulders!”

Naruto set his jaw stubbornly, “Then help me, teme!”

“What?!” Sasuke snapped, shoving Naruto away, “No! No, no,  _ no _ !  _ You _ listen here! If  _ anyone  _ has the least amount of concern towards those... _ strays _ , that would be  _ me _ . And all things considered,  _ you _ should be right there with me too!”

“Then WHAT are we supposed to do, huh?” Naruto shouted back, hands tugging at his hair angrily. He was tired, he was confused and guilty and furious and he just  _ didn’t know what to do!!! _

And he might have said all of that out loud, because Sasuke glared at him, more exasperated than annoyed, and tugged Naruto into a hug. Muffled by his husband’s chest, Naruto cried.

“It’s unfair! It’s  _ so _ unfair!!” He punched Sasuke’s shoulder one, twice, then gave up and just clung onto it, crying harder when he felt the stump, “It’s not...It’s  _ not _ their fault!!! They didn’t ask for  _ this!!! _ ”

Long fingers weaved into his hair, rubbing circles into his scalp, “Neither did us.”

“We can’t-... _ I _ can’t abandon them...Not like this. Not when they...Not when I know...not when I know  _ how it feels like!” _

It was quiet, but Naruto heard Sasuke swore. 

“...You’re not making it easy for anyone, dobe.”

That had him choking out a laugh, “Someone has to keep things interesting around here.”

Sasuke thumped his chin on the top of Naruto’s head. There was a sigh before the silence, and Naruto stilled, waiting, hoping…

“Fine. Do what you want. But I have conditions.”

His “conditions” were drowned in a wet tackled of a kiss. Sasuke complained about the snot, but he kissed Naruto back anyway.

He could have always had that written on a scroll, if they were that important.

\-----

“Oh, har har. I turned my back, and you named them  _ Boruto _ and  _ Sarada _ . What the actual fuck, usuratonkachi?”

“Shut up, teme!”

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand that's it :) 
> 
> Did y'all enjoy this? Should I expand this (ohheybyetime)? Lemme know!
> 
> Visit my Twitter : [Nei Karasu](https://twitter.com/KarasuNei/)
> 
> Comments make me happy :)


End file.
